


Day 3 - Knife Play

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Good old fashioned humping, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Self Harm, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Andrew asks Neil to engage in knife play.





	Day 3 - Knife Play

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Descriptions of knives cutting skin!!! 
> 
> Day 3: Knife Play
> 
> Andreil

They were alone in the dorm room, both lounging on the bottom bunk. Sharing a pillow and space but not quite touching, spending some alone time together while the chance provided. Neil bouncing his feet to the beat of the rock music playing from the stereo across the room, just enjoying Andrews presence. It calmed him down, made his anxious mind stop for just a while.

“Neil.”

Neil glanced over to Andrew, he was staring straight ahead to the bottom of the upper bunk. His jaw was clenched, eyes downturned in the slightest frown.

“Yeah?”

Andrew reached into an arm band and produced a butterfly knife. He held it up between them. “Yes or no?”

Neil didn’t understand what Andrew wanted. The only other time he had tried to give him a knife was for protection. He still had his own and didn’t really think he needed another. “To what? I have several…”

He sighed angrily. Neil could tell he was upset that he needed to verbalize it because Neil wasn’t a mind reader. “I want to cut myself.” Neil’s eyes shot over to Andrew, watching him closely. “And instead of that I want you to do it to me.”

He frowned, “I can’t do that to you. I know what it’s like being on the receiving end.”

“I don’t want you to stab me you fucking goon,” he chuckled, “I just want you to make shallow cuts.” He takes a deep breath and Neil can tell he wants to say more, so he just waits for him to continue. “I like how it feels.” And Neil sees the subtle raise of an eyebrow.

“Oh, like you like-like how it feels.”

“Yes. Like-like,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Ok. Yes.” He swallows the lump in his throat. “I’ll try.” And Neil takes the knife from his hand. It’s well used, the green plating has rubbed off the majority of the handle leaving it mostly silver. He twists it open and back closed again with practiced precision and it makes a heat rise in Andrew’s belly immediately. Neil is a master with a knife and he’s been aching with anticipation to ask Neil to slice his skin.

“You will stop anytime it’s no longer a yes. Do not keep doing it if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I know.” And it doesn’t take Neil any longer to move into action, he gets up on all fours on top of Andrew, careful not to touch him until the small nod is given. Once permission is received he leans in for a quick kiss, just barely there with only a bit of teeth and tongue before he pulls back and flips the knife open again. He can see it was recently sharpened, the blade coming to the smallest of points. He eyed it thoughtfully for just a moment. “Off limit areas?”

“None.”

Without another word Neil sets to work. He begins by removing one arm band, setting it over to the side on the bed. He drags one small line across his forearm. Just barely splitting the skin and less than an inch long so he could test the reaction.

Andrew sucked in a shaky breath.

Boldened by the response Neil makes a few more cuts after that one, not touching but close enough to make the repeated sting reflect off the others. Without thinking he leans down and runs his tongue over the wounds, slight copper taste coating his tongue. He sucks on one, pulling even more blood to the surface and swallowing it down.

Not wanting to do too many cuts in one area he removes the other arm band and puts it with the others. He moves to making long cuts, still not deep. Just barely dragging the blade over skin. But it’s so sharp that the slightest pressure splits skin and leaves a rift of blood in its wake. He licks each of these as he makes them. Continuing up Andrews arm until he reaches the hem of the t-shirt.

“Shirt off?”

Andrew shifts up slightly and pulls his shirt off with one hand, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Neil starts running kisses down his chest, moving to one nipple to tongue it, alternating with sucking. After a moment he moves away and brings the knife around the edge, the lightest of touches tracking around the areola before removing the blade and replacing it with his lips once more.

A glace up at Andrew shows his eyes closed and mouth open in quiet pants. A hand finds it’s way to Neil’s knee and grips it. Neil finds his hesitation to engage in this activity is almost vanished and the reactions of Andrew are leaving him feeling a little turned on; which was entirely unexpected.

He lowers he hips down slightly to press his erection against Andrew’s thigh, which earns him a quiet moan. He goes back to his marking, running very small but slightly deeper cuts over his pecs. The skin there more sensitive but also a bit thinner, instead of a slow collection of blood it rises to the surface quickly, beads, and then starts to run over his chest.. Neil moves his thigh against Andrew’s bulge, trying to provide some pressure for him as an outlet as he leans back down to swirls his tongue over the whole area.

Andrew slowly starts to rub against Neil’s leg, reaching up to grab at the base of his neck. When he comes up from the attention to the wounds he pulls his face to his own. They meet with mouths open, swapping spit back and forth tainted with Andrews blood as they both rub against each other.

Both breathing heavily through their noses they quicken their pace. Neil closes the knife, not wanting to accidently stab either of them as they rut like teenagers who haven’t had sex before. Andrew reaches around with his other hand and pulls Neil even closer to him by a handful of ass.

Neil moans into his mouth, now feeling a desperation to get off. Andrew seems to be on the same page and they both start bucking hips faster, Andrew lifting off the bed to rub the full length of his cock against Neil’s denim thigh. Andrew comes first with a curse crossing his lips, tightening the hold on Neil’s neck.

“’Drew,” he whispered against Andrews lips, releasing into his own underwear.

They both stayed mostly in the same position for a few minutes while they came down from the high. Neil resting his forehead against Andrew’s with eyes closed.

“Yeah. That was,” he smiled as he thought of the words, “that was pretty hot.”

Had Neil had his eyes opened he would have seen Andrew let out a natural smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
